I'm not Sick
by authorgirl
Summary: Bella must learn that it is all right to let someone she loves take care of her. E/B always. This is inspired by 2 things. it is how I want someone I love to confort me and it was also inspired by the Wonder Years.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I have a lot of ideas for Twilight and will always write Twilight material because it provides so much inspiration. For those of you who like my Phantom of the Opera stories do not worry it also always provides me with inspiration. I will not stop writing it and I have not given up on the stories I posted. I have just been very busy.

I got this idea before I read any Bella gets sick types of stories. I am posting it as my first Twilight fiction because I wanted to get my feet wet. I have much more complex story ideas for Twilight and will post them when they are written. I would also like to say that the more I like a series the slower I go through it, I read other books by other authors in between so that I can savor the series longer. Twilight is the only book I read in the series so far. Enjoy!

**I'm not Sick**

"Oh, Oh, Oh" Bella moaned softly as she opened her dark brown eyes. She felt as through she had been hit by her own truck, everything ached. She was grateful it was as dark outside as bright sunlight pouring through her window would not be helpful or appreciated at the moment. Thunderstorms were expected all day, and when thunderstorms were expected in Forks they rarely failed to arrive. She rolled over, burying her face in her pillow just as her alarm clock decided to go off assaulting her already hurting ears and head. She reached for the off button but missed. She tried again but only managed to knock it to the floor. "I'm not sick "She mumbled out loud. "I can't afford to be sick." Using her arms for support she got out of bed, her legs feeling like jelly, her knees shaking. After less than a minute and three steps forward Bella fell roughly to the ground. Noticing she landed next to her still blaring alarm clock she reached out her right hand and finally pushed the off button. Relief washed over her tense body as the noise ceased, she pushed herself to her feet and stumbled to the bathroom as quickly as possible getting into the shower, letting the water hit her at full force despite her fear of falling attempting to cool her now burning flesh. Ten minutes passed before shivering she stepped out of the bathroom and into her room, by the way she felt she was shocked she was able to stand at all. How would she be able to function throughout the day and get all the many tasks she needed to get done completed? How would she face Edward? One glance at her he would know something was wrong. She so badly needed to see him. She needed the calm only he seemed to be able to provide her. During the night when she did mange to sleep that sleep was plagued with nightmares. Whispering the words "mind over matter" something she heard Edward say countless times she managed to take hold of the clothes she laid out the night before and pull them on.

She had chosen a three-quarter sleeve pale yellow sweater and a green skirt, presents Alice insisted on buying for her during a forced shopping trip. Bella thought she had pursued Alice she didn't need the outfit but after returning to the Cullen mansion she discovered Alice went back to the rack where Bella replaced the clothing and bought it without her knowledge. Bella had to admit she loved the outfit, it fit perfectly and Edward rarely saw her in formal wear. Today was the first day she would wear it. Maybe seeing her in it would distract him. Who am I kidding she thought, stumbling slowly into the hallway and to the staircase. Looking down the staircase she was overcome with dizziness and fought it by taking a deep breath in and out. She was just about to take a step down when she felt a strong, yet gentle hand on her right shoulder. She gasped. "Shh it's just me Bella." The familiar male voice responded sending shivers down her spine. Suddenly she felt the man's other hand grip her left shoulder and lead her body safely away from the steps. She managed to turn slowly, her brown eyes finally meeting his amazing green ones.

"Edward you scared me." She said now almost breathless.

"Where do you think you're going my love? "He called her love again, and not just love but his love. He had said these words to her so many times she had lost count. She didn't think she would ever get used to it. How could she, and what she always wondered could she have done so right to deserve his unconditional love and pure devotion? She could think of nothing. "Bella answer me." Edward's concerned filled voice said bringing Bella out of her love- induced trance. "Where do you think you're going today?"

"To school Edward" she whispered.

"Oh really?" He replied raising an eyebrow. You think so?"

"Yes, yes, why wouldn't I?"

You're not going to school today?"

"Yes I am." She whispered back.

"What?"

"Yes I am," she repeated. In one swift movement Edward flung her over his shoulder. The only place you're going right now is back to bed he said as he walked into her bedroom.

"Edward put me down, put me down."

"Gladly" he answered placing her gently on her bed."

"Edward I have to get to school. I don't have time for this. I have way too much to do. I have a history paper due on World War II and an English paper due on The Taming of the Shrew, I am a straight A student Edward, but guess what happens if I don't turn in those papers I fail. Her eyes were filled with worry. She couldn't yell as her throat burned more with each passing second. What a relieve that Edward knew her well; she could convey her worry without the use of yelling.

"Ah, The Taming of the Shrew what a delightful play, I love the moment when she is finally tamed He answered displaying his trademark crooked smile.

"Edward I'm serious."

I know you are Bella, but you don't have to worry about it. I took care of it."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, you see it's very simple. I put your brilliantly written papers into the hands of both your teachers. They were very impressed that you cared enough to make sure that despite your illness you turned your assignments in on time."

"I'm not sick and you turned in my assignments I didn't."

"Bella you can barely stand and it doesn't matter who turned them in. What matters is that your teachers got them and that you get credit for your work. I also got copies of all your notes for every class, but I refuse to give them to you until you feel well enough to study." He said quickly knowing his Bella would want them right away.

"Edward, she answered. "I'm not…" Her sentence was interrupted by a fit of coughing which shook her small body. Bella saw the worried look that consumed his flawless features and she felt instantly guilty. She saw relive wash over him when her coughing finally stopped.

"You were saying?"

"I'm not sick" she finished, her voice coming out hoarse.

"Bella you are sick and you are not going to school. Stop arguing with me, you're not going to win this one." He sat on her bed beside her, put both hands protectively on her shoulders and looked deeply into her eyes. "Can you please let me take care of you without an argument?"

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything"

"Can you go see if Charlie took the lunch I made him last night?"

"Oh, my sweet Bella always worrying and taking care of everyone else but never yourself.

"That sounds like you, Mr. Cullen."

"It sounds like you too love." Edward sighed deeply before continuing. "Yes, I saw Charlie leave and he had the lunch you made him."

"Thank-you."

"For what?"

"Everything, but Edward don't worry about me. I don't need you to take care of me. I'm fine. I don't need anyone to take care of me."

"Yes you do." He whispered. You're whole life you have taken care of others, you're mom, Charlie.

"I don't mind, I never minded that my mom is a little flighty or that Charlie doesn't watch my every movement. I know they love me Edward and I can take care of myself. "

"I'm here Bella. You love me?

"Yes, oh Edward I love you, did I give you a reason to think I don't? I'm sorry!" Tears filled her eyes.

"Shh, shh he responded gently pulling her into his embrace. "Don't cry angel. Please, don't cry. You did nothing wrong, I know that you love me, I see it, I feel it. Let me finish what I was saying please. When you love someone Bella you express that love by taking care of the person. I am the same, so get used to it. I love you. I will always love you. That said I will always be protective of you and I will always take care of you. I am going to ask you again. You take care of and worry about everyone else. Who takes care of you?"

Bella moved her head which had been buried securely in his chest and looked up at him. "You do" She whispered.

"Yes, I do Bella, always. Can I get you anything?"

"Not if it requires you leaving the room." Edward how did you know I was sick before you saw me this morning?"

"Yesterday you looked paler than usual. Last night you said you didn't want to go to sleep."

"I never do when you are around."

"Well last night you said you couldn't sleep and it took you much, much longer to do so. When you finally did, you were restless, kicking the blankets off several times, tossing and turning. I held your hand and I just knew."

"You held my hand as I slept?"

"Yes Bella. Now lie back and relax." She did as he asked, but felt emptiness as she left the shelter of his arms. He quickly grabbed on to her right hand and she sighed. How did you find my teachers before the school day began?"

It was easy. Don't you know that teachers get to school most times before their students do? Your History teacher was setting up the overhead projector in the classroom and your English teacher was still in the Teacher's Lounge sipping coffee."

"I love you. She whispered." "Edward, I thank G-d for you everyday. She continued after a short pause.

"Same here. Now sleep."

"No I don't want to, please. She held tighter to his hand, there was a panic a fear in her voice.


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't want to go to sleep Edward."

"Bella you're not feeling well, you can't tell me you're not tired." She turned away from him, feeling she did not have the strength to face him. She couldn't lie. She still felt his hand clutching hers. "Bella" she head his beautiful voice call her name after several moments of silence. "Look at me. What's going on, you have to tell me what's going on?" She turned to him again hearing that voice fill with urgency and distress for her well-being. It was a sound she was growing accustom to. As mysterious as Edward could be she knew him and of that fact she was very proud. She saw his face instantly soften and flood with relieve when she turned back to him her chocolate brown eyes meeting his deep green ones. His eyes never lost their softness but his state of relieve was short lived as he listened to the words she spoke.

"I don't want to go to sleep and you can't make me. Why can't you understand I want to spend time with you." She said her voice cracking.

"Bella you need it for your body to heal. I'm right here, I'm not leaving. You won't miss anything Bella. I will be sitting right beside you when you wake up, I promise.

"I want to spend time with you in a conscious- state Edward. Can't you understand that?"

"Yes but did you hear what I just said."

"Yes."

"Tell me the truth love. I have seen you afraid before. You are afraid. Tell me why you are afraid to go to sleep? You know you can tell me anything?" He saw her nod slightly in a yes motion.

"Good, now tell me."

I… I.. don't know. I… don't know. Last night I had these dreams. Not dreams, nightmares."

"Nightmares about what?"

"I don't know, I promise you Edward I don't know. I don't remember, but I can't face them again." Tears flooded her eyes and cascaded down her pale cheeks.

"Shh", Shh" Edward said wiping them away with his fingertips. "Bella nothing and no one will hurt you. I'm going to take your temperature. I'll be right back."

"No I'm fine" She replied quickly.

"I'm taking your temperature Bella." He repeated in his take control voice. He ran to the bathroom medicine cabinet and was back by her side in less than a minute. He saw her eyes closed. "Bella" he said gently "open up." She did as he asked keeping her eyes closed. Moments later he told Bella she was free to close her mouth and he quickly read the verdict silently 102.3. She needed to get some fluids into her system now. Without a word he raced into the Swan kitchen and retrieved three cold water bottles. He returned to find his Bella removing her covers and trying to escape her bed. "Don't you even think about it" he said running to her and placing the water bottles on her nightstand quickly. He got on her bed and once again placed both his hands protectively on her shoulders. "You need to rest, I need to take care of you and you are going to let me."

"I didn't know where you went. I was going to find you. I don't know how I thought I was going to hide being sick from you today. I feel terrible. But I don't want you… She was cut off by a fit of sneezing and coughing. When it was over she finished her thought. "Worry, I don't want you to worry."

"I know that love."

"No, I feel terrible about being so needy. I take care of myself. I know that you have helped me get through hard times, that you have protected me but I have never considered myself needy. I feel like a child."

"Silly Bella, do I have to repeat everything that I said to you this morning. I will if I have to as many times as you need. It's alright to need and depend on me.

"Edward I love you, but when have I ever had the opportunity to take care of you."

Edward laughed and said "Bella you take care of me all the time, you worry about me too and even through I tell you not to, a part of me is happy you love me enough to do so. You have to learn to understand that it is alright to need my help and to lean on me and you will learn, I promise. You're not needy, you're wonderful. Lean on me Bella" He whispered He saw and felt her small body shiver. He moved his right hand to her back. She closed her eyes. It was so comforting especially since her back had begun to ache tremendously ."Do you need more pillows?" He asked.

"No she whispered back. Instantly she pushed against his hand with her back.

You're back hurts. He said matter- a - factly

"Yes but for some reason your hand there makes it feel better. Am I hurting you?" She continued suddenly alarmed. His rich laughter filled the room.

"No I'm just glad to be of service." He felt and saw her lean farther into his hand and felt the corners of his mouth turn upward into a smile. He removed his had from her back a moment later feeling guilt wash over him. He heard her moan in protect. He opened one of the water bottles and moved so that he was now in front of her. "Open your eyes love", he said. She did as she was told. He placed the bottle to her lips. "You have a fever Bella drink." She drank the cool water as though she had been stranded for weeks on an island. It cooled her burning throat. Her powerful thirst shocked her. Suddenly she lifted her lips from the bottle.

"Edward I'm so… cold." She whispered shivering again trying to pull the blanket on top of her again.

"No blanket." Edward said pulling the blanket away from her quickly.

"I'm so cold."

"I know it feels that way, but you have a fever. No blanket for a while." You need to put on some pajamas or a nightgown. He went to the top draw of her dresser looking for something made of very light material .He found a pair of blue and white cloud covered Pajamas.

"Can I have the robe that goes with that?" The robe was also a light material and was quickly located.

"What do you need?" He asked carrying the night clothes over to her.

"I need to go to the rest room." She said a rose colored blush spreading on her cheeks. Before she could say another word she was being carried she was placed down inside the bathroom, her comfy night clothes were given to her and Edward pulled the door closed. Bella needed privacy , but he waited outside the door, he would help her if she needed it. She emerged from the room, he took her hand, kissed her forehead, and quickly lifted her up in his arms, even sick there were no words in any language that could come close to describing her beauty. The natural brush of embarrassment still showed on her pale skin, and she looked up at him with a combination of deep love, trust and innocence. Within moments he placed her small body on her bed and took his place beside her. "Edward can we read together? He heard her whisper

"Bella I love when we read together but you are in no condition to take a turn reading out loud. I will read to you though love. What would you like to read today?"

"Pride and Prejudice"

"Excellent choice." He said smiling at her. His heart was overwhelmed with happiness when he saw a tiny but beautiful smile form on her lips. He read to her. When he got to the part in the book where Darcy and Elizabeth were finally engaged in a tension filled dance masked by small talk, a dance he realized Bella was asleep. Edward smiled. It was amazing the things men did for the love of a soul mate. At the start of the book Darcy had refused to dance, but did so now in this portion of the novel because he felt it was important to her. He could not stay away from her. Edward placed the book down, marking the place first and slipped his right hand into his Bella's.


	3. Chapter 3

My thanks to all of you who have reviewed, placed me on your alert list or on your favorite list. I give an advanced thank-you to those who have not reviewed but will in the future. I wish I had created Twilight but I did not. Chapter 3 of my Phantom of the Opera story will be coming soon.

I'm not Sick Chapter 3

Edward gazed at Bella's sleeping form. Her hand was still securely in his. She had been sleeping for the past three hours, and he had only left her side once, never leaving the house, only her bedroom to take care of things he knew she needed. _The sleep will do her a world of good_ Edward thought, leaning forward even closer to her he gently brush a strand of hair away from her eye and kissed her forehead. "No, no, no Edward please, help me, help me Edward. Edward, Edward help me please!" That was all he could stand to hear before taking action.

"Bella wake up. It's time to wake up now sweetheart." She tossed, turned and continued her plea.

"Edward what are you? Help! No, no please Edward where are you?"

"Bella it's time to wake up love. Bella you're all right." He said gently touching her cheeks and her eyes shot open. She blinked three times before focusing on the face before her.

"Edward", she whispered groggily.

"I'm here Bella. It's all right. You're safe."

"I fell asleep? I was dreaming?"

"You fell asleep Bella. Don't worry you're safe. You're always safe with me. I will always make sure of it."

"Edward, please don't try to make me go to sleep again. Please!" Her brown eyes were pleading as she gazed at him. "How long was I asleep?"

"Three hours, but as soon as you cried out I was trying to wake you up." He stroked her face knowing that comforted her. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the feeling of his hand upon her face gently massaging, her concentration was interrupted by the loud ringing of the phone. Bella began to move her body into a sitting position.

"Relax, Edward said, "Let the machine get it."

"It could be important."

"If it is so important you'll answer it when you know who it is. I'll bring you the phone." Moments later a voice was heard over the machine. It was Charlie's.

"Bells it's dad, I thought you would be home from school by now. Listen I have to go out of town for a few days. Something has come up. Don't worry, I thought this would happen, so I packed a bag and brought it to work with me this morning. I was really hoping I wouldn't have to go. Remember the pepper spay I got you, carry it at all times and don't let any strangers into the house. Thanks for lunch today. Call me on the cell when you get this message, if for some reason you can't get through call the station. I'll be checking in there. Bye Bells. Talk to you soon." A click was heard the call was finished.

"So" Edward said laughter in his musical voice. "Charlie got a cell phone?"

"I told him it was time to join this century." Edward smiled. Even sick Bella was adorable.

"Love, you have to eat something."

"No"

"Didn't we agree that I was going to take care of you? Are you back to arguing with me?"

"No, I don't want to argue with you Edward. I'm just not hungry."

"You didn't eat this morning, you need to eat."

"I won't be able to keep anything down."

"Try I'm here Bella, if you have a problem I'll help you."

"I can make myself a sandwich if it makes you happy." She said weakly.

"You think you're making your own lunch." Edward replied laughing. "Silly Bella"

"You're making my lunch?" She asked astonished, her brown eyes going wide.

"As entertaining as that might be for you to watch, no. Alice came by while you were sleeping. The only time I left your bedside during that time was to let her in. She and Esme made you chicken soup. I'll warm it up for you. Edward said watching his Bella's eyes grow wider. He smiled his crooked smile. These radiant eyes of hers couldn't get any wider if she tried.

Wait Alice cooked…… food… You're sister Alice…. My best friend Alice, Alice who is in love with and married to Jasper… cooked and cooked chicken soup. That Alice?"

"Yes love that Alice."

"I'm beyond shocked."

"I hadn't noticed that." Bella laughed, but that laughter was interrupted by a couching fit followed by a short sneezing fit. Bella was more relived for Edward than for herself when both fits were over. Watching Edward's face as he worried about her was more painful than any flu or whatever bug she caught.

"I'm fine Edward, I'll be fine." She said softly. "I need to call Charlie. He'll be worried." Without a word Edward quickly left the spot on her bed where he had been sitting and gave her, her cell phone. Within moments she was speaking to Charlie's voicemail. "Hi dad," she said trying not to sound hoarse. Sorry I didn't get to the phone on time, but I'm home and everything is fine. Have a safe trip, don't worry, bye."

"Now, no more stalling, Edward said when Bella hung up the phone. "Time for lunch. I'll be right back."

"Edward, stay."

"Silly Bella, I will be right back. I'm just getting you a tray of food."

"That's ridiculous; I can eat in the kitchen."

"I'm bringing you a tray Bella and that's final."

In what seemed like less than a minute. Edward was back at her side and with him was tray of hot soup. He sat down once the tray was in front of her. He took the spoon from the bowl and held it to her lips. She took a sip to make him happy. "Edward you are not going to feed me." She said after a moment.

"Bella if I have to I will." She sighed heavily and took the spoon from him and took another slow sip. "You Cullen's always surprise me. The soup's not bad." After several tiny mouthfuls she put the spoon in the bowl. "I'm done."

"Bella you barely touched it."

That's all I can eat right now Edward. Please, tell Alice and Esme not to be offended. It's not the cooking, it's really not. It's me, I just can't eat anymore."

All right I know you're sick and don't feel up to eating, but in a little while you have to try again. You need my food in you're system Bella."

He took her tray quickly to the kitchen and returned to her bedroom even quicker to find her sleeping. He walked to her closet and began gathering clothing. Charlie was not here to care for Bella and she needed care. Edward could not leave her alone till tomorrow, and he had no idea when Charlie would return. In truth even if Charlie was in town Edward would find a way not to leave her unattended. When he was finished gathering he placed the bag he prepared on his left shoulder, walked over to her bed and picked her beautiful sleeping form in his arms. She stirred a moment and smiled in her sleep but was then silent. With ease he took her to his car, placed her gently inside, put her seatbelt on, got in the driver's seat and sped off.


End file.
